


Brush on silk. Memoirs of Emperor’s concubine.

by LiquidMarble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Concubine, Dark, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Sad, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidMarble/pseuds/LiquidMarble
Summary: This is a story of Vitya, omega who become Japanese Emperor’s concubine. Kidnaped, imprisoned and gifted to the Grand King who rules all under heavens, he bring his story as he remember it to his master and lover, Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Brush on silk. Memoirs of Emperor’s concubine.

**Author's Note:**

> About the non-con tag - Vitya is basically Yuuri's slave so he can't consent to anything happening to him thus the tag. The fic doesn't contain explicit descriptions of harassment or sexual content though, but please beware if non-con is a trigger for you. Always remember to take care of yourself!
> 
> It was my first fic ever published on AO3 and boy, how did it age xD
> 
> 02/11/21 update - I edited most of the mistakes (at least I hope so) and divided the text into smaller paragraphs. There were small adjustments in the story as well, but nothing major, it's still the same history.

_The heart dies a slow death. Shedding each hope like leaves, until one day there are none. No hopes. Nothing remains._ ( _Memoirs of a Geisha_ )

“My story began in Rossiya, in a small village whose name has perished from my mind a long time ago. What else has been lost are faces and names of those who raised me. Only some images remain from back then. Like a sweet voice of a woman who I like to refer to as mother, or a bright smile of elderly man. Then, a low voice calling my name with dread. I also remember beautiful fields covered in frost in the winter and how warm the sun felt on my skin during summer. 

I remember the first time blood ran down my legs, because how could I not? It was then that my fate was decided, though I didn’t realise this until later. Until it was too late.

At some point the world I knew shifted and then crumbled when the war I had no knowledge of reached my home. Land was burning and all its people followed on the stake, the scent of burning flesh always written down in my memory. I wasn’t one of them, of course, how else would I speak to you? 

I was later told that the hair and red ribbon around my neck were what have saved me. I don’t have this ribbon anymore though, they took it as they took everything else from me, when they stripped me bare. Only the hair remains, silver strains of silk reaching almost to my knees. They pin them now, creating elaborated figures and complex buns out of them. They’re heavy but they are my greatest pride nonetheless.

But you still like them best loose, don’t you? They call you _Tennō_ , the Grand King who rules all under the heavens. God incarnate. And I call you Yuuri, as you were named by your mother, though only when we’re intimate. Not many share the privilege of using your name, I know how special that makes me. Apart from me and the Empress Dowager, only the Empress Consort can do that. I’m grateful for being allowed to do so.

I don’t remember the first time we met, but thankfully, you told me this story once. It was after I was imprisoned back in Rossiya and then transported to Emperor Palace as a gift from one of the generals. I recall traveling for days before we reached our destination. I can still sense the texture of the walls of the cart I was locked in under my fingers, as well as the smell of water when we were passing the Sea of Japan. It tasted like salt on my tongue but I never actually saw it. It was too dangerous to let me out of my cage, so all I recall of the sea is it’s scent and taste.

I was terrified and confused back then, not even able to communicate with anyone because of language differences. I was so lonely too, alone in foreign land, my fate in the hands of people I had no idea of. I also remember the day when we finally arrived at the palace. I had no idea what a palace is, the place of such greatness simply beyond my comprehension. But then it had become my home, hadn’t it? I had never left it, after all.

After arrival I was cleaned, groomed, dressed in undergarment and plain, crimson kosode on top and then left alone, in a small, empty room. I remember being fed and then falling asleep on the tatami, it’s texture was so strange to me at that time. 

And that’s how you found me, curled in the middle of the chamber. You said that I looked like a rose petal that just fell from the flower, and that you felt an urgent need to pick me up, so you came closer. My hair was loose, covering most of my face and you carefully moved them aside to see me. I remember you saying that you never saw anyone like me, and in that moment gods blessed you with the greatest gift of your life. It was also the moment in which you decided to approve of my stay, accepting me as your gift.

That was the point that everything changed for good. 

I’ve been moved to a secluded pavilion surrounded by a beautiful garden and high wall. There were guards and servants watching all my steps and tending to me, making sure to keep me safe and sound. Then, there were tutors, finally someone speaking tongue of my kind, people who were teaching me to speak Japanese and act Japanese. 

It was rough. Even if I could finally talk to someone, no one would actually speak with me apart from the lessons. No one explained where I am as well as why. Did I ever tell you that I tried to run away one day, only to be caught and brought back to my room? I didn’t even pass the walls. And I never tried again.

Then one day I felt it coming. Distant tingle in my stomach slowly turning into burning desire. My blood started to boil, my body was covered in sweat and the whole world was becoming a blur. 

That was the day they finally took me back to you.

They brought me to a secluded bedroom and I remember that even in heat I was amazed how beautiful it was. Handcrafted furniture covered in delicate ornaments, columns decorated with sun and the moon, and the bed, partially covered with embroidered curtains. I have had a lot of chances to learn by heart how it looks since then, you made certain of that.

I remember how the first time went in the tiniest details. I remember how they positioned me on the bed, on my back and with legs spread wide as in invitation. I remember how they told me to stay like this, still and exposed on the silky, red covers. Then they left me alone, and of course I moved. You must remember founding me curled, like you did back when you first saw me. 

Before I saw you, I smelled you and I felt both dread and amazement. You know, when it was discovered who I really am, I was repeatedly told that I should watch out for people like you. Watch out for hunters who smell like heaven. To run away from them, because after they catch me, there won’t be any way back. But none of them told me how alluring you would be, how much your scent would affect me.

I was long gone before I knew.

You sat next to me back then, and again, you moved my hair aside to see my face. I remember how dark your eyes appeared to me. My Japanese was still awful at that time and I couldn’t understand what you were saying. Though I guess it didn’t make any difference after all. My mind was already foggy with the heat and I couldn’t oppose you anyway. I didn’t want to, my state wouldn’t let me.

I remember how you made me lay on my back, how you caressed my body with your hands and then with your mouth. I remember how your fingers explored me, how you made me moan and beg for more, how intoxicating your smell was. And then I remember your body on top of mine, how it hurts to be taken for the first time and how you marked me as yours. I still shiver when the memories appear in my mind.

After that a lot has changed.

At some point one of my tutors explained my situation, to some extent at least. That’s when I discovered that the man who claimed me is in fact emperor, the ruler of Japan. The exact person to be blamed for the loss of my family to be precise. But it didn’t matter that much with the mark on the side of my neck. After all, nothing could be done to change my past.

I was told that I belong to you, that I am to be your lover, your concubine. That my role is to bring you children and joy, to be a beautiful gem in your collection, hidden from everyone else. I couldn’t comprehend what it meant then. Now I know that it has always been my fate, that it was already decided for me.

That was also the time that you started visiting me more often. You would bring gifts with you, handcrafted ornaments and garments, painted scrolls and foreign delicacies. With your presence I was allowed to watch artists dance and play music, even if I had to remain silent and hidden behind a curtain. With every week my language skills grew and it allowed me to entertain you outside the bed. 

And after another heat came I gave you the gift of life. I still remember giving birth for the first time. The anticipation and expectation. The pain. And of course the Prince. I’m proud of what kind of man he became after all those years. I couldn’t hope for a better child. Bringing him to this world has proven my worth in the court as well as it granted me your favour. 

I don’t recall ever disappointing you. I’ve been an obedient subject after all, ever complying and always grateful for everything. 

As I should be, after all you gave me in all those years.”

When I finished, silence surrounded us. Sun was already setting, slowly hiding itself behind the horizon, and the moon was rising to rule across the night sky, just as Yuuri rule extended across the whole of Japan.

“Do you love me, Vitya?” He asked at some point, voice low and quiet.

I looked at him. He was still handsome with those dark hair and soft features of his face. _The Grand King who rules all under the heavens_. He might look almost fragile, delicate in his own way but I knew better than the appearances.

“Of course I do.” I responded, smiling. He liked when I smiled after all. Still, the grin on my face changed nothing about how I really felt.

Century could pass and my words would still be a lie.


End file.
